Various types of medical elements that are designed for implant within a patient's subcutaneous tissue are known in the art, for example, electronic sensors/monitors and/or transmitters and drug delivery devices. Many of these medical elements have been miniaturized so that they may be inserted transcutaneously into the subcutaneous tissue, for example, using a tool patterned after a needle-tipped injection syringe. A variety of such tools are known in the art, but there is still a need for new configurations of transcutaneous implant tools and associated implant methods that are ergonomic and can increase a positional stability of the implanted medical element.